<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine Worrying by MegaFreeman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767248">Quarantine Worrying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFreeman/pseuds/MegaFreeman'>MegaFreeman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canned Beans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saints Row</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Panic, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Quarantine, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFreeman/pseuds/MegaFreeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan experiences anxiety as his boyfriend Hal is late from their quarantine pandemic grocery shopping. And idea I got from my Discord server.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boss (Saints Row)/Original Character(s), Jonathan Underwood/Hallen Knash, Male Boss (Saints Row)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canned Beans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine Worrying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Character Hal belongs to punkishrogue on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Tik-tok, tik-tok, tik-tok</em>. Went the clock that stood above the front door for the past hour. Or at least, that's how long Jonathan has been paying attention to it. He couldn't focus on anything other than staring at that damned clock. It was currently 12:48 PM, Hal left for the store at exactly 11:52 AM, which means he has been away from home for exactly 56 minutes, which was worrying. Usually when going to get groceries, he didn’t take long, but this time it was longer. It sure felt longer, at least. Jonathan was worried for Hal’s safety with a virus rampaging the city. He wasn’t really worried about it, especially since both of them are quarantined for most of the day, and the doctors on TV said that’s safe and eliminates the risk of getting in infected.</p><p>In fact, he wasn’t really worried about dying from a virus until he heard the latest death toll on the news. 100.000 people died from it. It made Jonathan fill up with anxiety. It was unclear if the anxiety was justified, his normal response and reaction to the news of this size; or maybe it was years of smoking weed denying him a peace of mind when not under it’s influence.</p><p>Whatever the reason of it was, Jonathan was terrified for his lover’s safety. He could’ve collapsed somewhere on the street; dead. And there was no way to know it for sure. He spent years being a mess, and now that he finally found love and comfort; a family, he’s risking having it all taken away by some stupid matter that was out of his hand. Jonathan was nervously playing with his hands and he felt this void inside his heart thinking of the world without Hal, more importantly, how he’d have no reason to live anymore and entire point of life would cease to exist.</p><p>Jonathan picks up his phone, about to call him for the third time since he left, only to once again be left with a disappointing disconnection. Every time it happened it felt as an even bigger punch to the heart, which fed his anxiety even more. ‘i love u’ Jonathan wrote in a text message to him, making it a 15<sup>th</sup> message he sent to Hal ever since he left the house.</p><p>A sound of a pair of metal keys hitting each other was heard from outside the main door as Hal returned from the grocery shop. Jonathan’s heart jumped for a second as he heard the sound, got off the couch and ran straight for the door as Hal opened the door.</p><p>As Hal opened the door to get inside, he was met by Jonathan going in for a hug, his eyes all teary. His emotions took over him, and after a hour of crying about a worst-case scenario, he was finally relieved; he started crying from joy. Hal was surprised by this reaction. He took off his face mask he wore to protect himself and embraced Jonathan into a hug with one hand, while holding the groceries in the other.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked the cowboy, raising his famous eyebrows at him.</p><p>“Oh, nothing.” Jonathan wiped away a tear with his palm “I’m happy to see you. I just got worried for you.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. There was a bigger line, but it’s all good now.”</p><p>“I called to check on you, but you didn’t answer, and I thought something terrible happened to you.” Jonathan’s voice started to break a little.</p><p>“Oh god, you did?!” Hal has realized what he had done. Jon had every right to be upset with him. He placed the grocery bag on a table next to the front door and hugged Jonathan with his other hand too. “I am so sorry, it’s my fault. I forgot my phone.”</p><p>“No, you don’t get it…” Jonathan lost his trail on thought, and after a minute, blabbered something nonsensical “The news scared me.”</p><p>“It’s not the news’ fault, honey, it’s my fault for not thinking about you when going out.”</p><p>“Just promise me you won’t do this to me again please… I was really worried.”</p><p>Hal put his hands around Jonathan’s head and look him straight into the eyes “I give you my word, I will never again abandon you like this.” Guilt was eating the brit for pull this stunt, he couldn’t think of any ways to properly apologize, but he kept doing it “I am so sorry I made you go through this.” He felt like he was failing at being a partner.</p><p>“I am just glad you’re back.” He squeezed harder against Hal “I couldn’t live knowing something bad happened to you.”</p><p>“I know… I’m sorry I put you through this…” Hal said, as he rested his head on top of Jon’s “Hey, you know what helps me calm down?”</p><p>“What?” Jonathan moved away from the hug and looked at him as Hal pulled out a small bag out of his pocket.</p><p>“Smoking some weed.” He replied</p><p>“You mean, right now?”</p><p>“Yeah” Hal smirked at him.</p><p>“A’right, let’s do it.”</p><p>Hal lead him to the couch, leaving the groceries behind on a table. As they both sat down, Jonathan pulled out the pack of rolling paper.</p><p>“Sharing or two pieces?”</p><p>“Let’s…” Hal paused for a second as he smirked while touching his fingers “Share”</p><p>Jonathan pulled out one piece and Hal put the marijuana in it as Jonathan rolled it. He light it up and took a first hit.</p><p>“Oh it’s good. Where did you get it?” He handed it to his man</p><p>“New supply.” Hal took the hit of it “Oh, damn, you weren’t kidding.”</p><p>“Yea…” He paused, as he let the THC calm him down.</p><p>“Hey, wanna hear about who I ran into in the store?” Hal said</p><p>“Oh, darling, you know I love listening you to you.”</p><p>Hal cheek turned pinkish, as he started his story to the Jon, taking frequent breaks in it for a hit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>